


A Little Piece of Heaven

by thaliastxrk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dark!Tony, M/M, Necrophilia, and again, and worst of all..., blood mention, dead body mention, handling of a dead body, non-con, please read the tags carefully, then read them again, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: Please, for the love of Starker, read the fucking tags. Really think about what you're gonna read if you click on this fic. Please, just read, and take a moment, read again, and really think about it.Set at the end of Infinity War, instead of the snap dusting people, it just dropped them dead. Tony finds a way to deal with that.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Please, for the love of Starker, read the fucking tags. Really think about what you're gonna read if you click on this fic. Please, just read, and take a moment, read again, and really think about it.
> 
> I wanna write a quick disclaimer, if you're gonna click on this just to write hate, just read this okay:
> 
> I do not usually write things like this. It's not my thing at all. At ALL. This was simply a SpiteFic due to anti's on Tumblr. I wrote this to purely spite. I do not like content like this, I don't even read it just to read it. It's really not my thing. I just thought about the worst thing I could think of and wrote it. That's all there is to it.
> 
> So, if you're gonna send hate, be my guest, but I really couldn't give a single fuck. I just don't. 
> 
> I obviously do not agree with this or condone this behaviour in real life.
> 
> Do me a favour if you've read this far... Go back, read the tags one more time, you can still turn around, close this down and not read it. Really think about what you're gonna read here.
> 
> Also, some descriptions might be inaccurate, I studied the stages of decomposition when studying biology and law, but that was a few years ago, so, I could be wrong, but… ya’ll shouldn’t know how body decomposition goes down…

Tony didn’t know what to do. He just didn’t. He was sat holding an unconscious, cold, greying Peter. His chest didn’t rise, his eyes wouldn’t open, he was floppy and unresponsive. No amount of shaking, crying, and screaming was waking him up. Tony was left to just silently sobbing, and gasping for breath, and just holding Peter close. A good while past when Tony finally sniffled, wiping his eyes before looking at the ship in the wreckage of the planet. He could fix it. He could fix it and get Peter home where he belonged. Tony shrugged off the hoodie he had on, folding it as a pillow and placed it on the ground; he then laid Peter down carefully before standing up and beginning to get to work.

It had become dark and cold by the time he was done, the adrenaline coursing through his veins keeping the bitter bite of the cold air away while he focused on getting Peter back home. He thought of ways he could bring him back, ways he could store the body and preserve the condition until he found a way to bring him back. He’d do it, he figures everything out. Peter wasn’t meant to die, he just wasn’t; therefore, there would be a way for him to come back, and they could talk about everything they never had the chance to talk about. 

Tony finally got the ship to start, he rushed back over to Peter’s body was laying and scooped him up into his arms, all while whispering promises that he would be okay, that they were going home; that Tony would fix everything, he would find a way to bring him back and they’d have a long and happy life together. 

Once inside the ship, Tony laid Peter’s body out on the table in the centre, saying an apology about the coldness of the metal table, and that he’d get Peter somewhere more comfortable soon; as if Peter would respond to him, as if he was going to wake up and look at him, smile and thank him. Tony sniffled, holding back more tears as he turned his attention away from Peter and focused on getting them home. He got the ship in the air, figured out how to get them home, and sat back for a moment. They had about eighty hours until they would reach Earth and Tony quickly got up to check oxygen tanks, food and water supplies and the ships repairs. 

A double check to absolutely make sure that he’d get Peter back home. He deserved to be back home. Food, water and oxygen were good for longer than what it was expected to get them home, and he’d, of course, done a perfect job on the repairs, so there was no worry. He could focus on Peter for now. He turned his attention back to the cold, still, lifeless body that laid on the table; really looking at him this time. His skin was fully grey, the soft paleness that washed over his skin gone, his nails were beginning to a dark grey, and his lips were a deep purple. 

He was truly gone. 

The sudden realisation that Peter was actually dead hit Tony he hard, he once again was reduced to tears and violent sobs, taking a few moments to trash the stuff around him before taking in a deep, shaky breath and looking at the boy once again. That he was gone, that he wouldn’t get to graduate, and find love, and grow old, and be happy. That they’d never get their chance… Ever again. That the one main light in Tony’s life was turned off, broken, for good.

Tony spent what felt like hours just looking down at Peter, before thinking that he’d have hated to return home in his suit; anonymity and all that, he’d would have wanted his own clothes or at least a change of clothes. With that thought, Tony set about searching the ship for clothes, in the back of his mind he knew he probably wouldn’t find any, but he had to try. Thankfully, he found some, baring in mind they were about four sizes too big for the boys small frame, but they were better than nothing. Tony began by removing the nano-tech suit, keeping the condensed version in his pocket, promising silently that he’d find away to bring Peter back, and once he did, he’d make him all the suits he could ever dream of. 

Getting the second suit off was a bit more of a struggle. Tony wanted to be as gentle as he could, but without Peter to help, some parts became awkward; trying to hold up Peter’s entire body weight with one arm, while attempting to slide the suit from under him proved more difficult than one would have initially thought. Tony ended up having to tug harshly and apologise to the boy over and over until finally getting the suit off, dropping it to the floor. 

Before he could move to grab the clothes… He just stared; continued to look at him. Peaceful and still, cold, greying but still insanely, out of this word, beautiful. How could have Tony of actually turned him down? He remembered the boy begging, pleading, for just that one time. Just that once and he’d forget about it and never bring it up again… But, Tony turned him away; and now, he’ll never get to know.

Unless… Tony quickly clapped his hands together, shaking his head. Nope, no way, he wasn’t going to do that. He felt sick after realising what actually went through his head. He didn’t just think about actually violating the corpse of the boy he loved. The very body that laid right in front of him. As quickly as shaking that thought out of his head, another popped up; no one would know. His brain continuously chanted it as he looked down at Peter. 

Every time he tried to back off, and not think about it, he told himself over and over, both in his head and out loud to himself. It was just him and Peter. No one would know. He’d never gotten the chance. Not once. Hadn’t even come close. His own fault. He’d turned the kid down once before, watched him walk away with sad eyes and held back tears waiting to fall, and he’d let him walk away. Let him leave and now… Now, he wasn’t breathing. No life, no light… Nothing.

No one would know. 

Tony paced the room for a couple of moments, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides; biting his lip and shaking his head. He couldn’t do it, he shouldn’t do it. Tony stopped and looked at Peter, cold on the table, both suits gone and left in his tight boxers. He stepped closer to the table, inspecting the boy from head to toe, before eventually reaching a hand down to brush his hair back from his face. He then began to trail is fingers down, stroking over his eyes, nose, lips, down to his chest, and quickly pulled his hand away; squeezing his eyes closed and running his hands down his face, and shook his body out, as if shaking off the thoughts that raced through his head. Each one followed by the excuse that no one would know. It’s okay, no one would know. 

Tony looked to the bed that was situated in the back of the ship, small, but easily big enough for the both of them. That’s when Tony began to search the ship for any bedding that he could find. Peter would have wanted the bed made, he would have wanted soft lights and music. He would have wanted their first time to be special and romantic. 

Sweet and full of love, kind and gentle. Tony was gonna give him that, give him everything they never got the chance to have. He made the bed as best he could, dimmed the lights; sadly, there was no music, but Peter would understand, the situation isn’t the best, the place is definitely not the best; but, Peter would have loved how Tony genuinely tried his hardest.

He had to be quick, there wasn’t much time left until his body began to seize up and rigor mortis set in. He wouldn’t be able to do it once that began… Well, it wouldn’t be as easy. He picked Peter up from the table, cradling him carefully as he walked him over to the bed, placing him down gently, positioning his body and brushing the hair out of his face, running the back of his hand down his cheek. 

This would be perfect. He’ll make sure it’s perfect. 

Tony rid himself of his clothes, pulling the tube of lube he’d managed to find while searching for the bedding and slowly knelt down onto the bed, moving across slowly, closer and closer to Peter’s body, and laying himself down next to him for a few moments before kneeling, legs on each side, over the boy. Tony took his time, kissing every inch of skin, caressing slowly and carefully; pressing whispers of how perfect and how sorry he was into his skin. His fingers hooked under the waistband of his underwear, dragging them down slowly, revealing everything bit by bit. 

Tony had to pull a little to get the fabric from under his ass, but soon they joined the clothes already on the floor. Tony stroked up and down his legs slowly, sniffling again, and taking a deep breath in. Could he do this? His cock sure as hell thought he could. One last shaky breath and Tony took Peter’s cock in his hand, cold, unresponsive, and perfect.

‘’I wish I knew just how perfect you were,’’ Tony said out loud, voice low and shaky.

Tony then grabbed the lube, spreading a fair amount over his fingers and threw it to the side of him. Tony then used one hand to move each leg, and attempted to reach down and under for Peter’s hole, but the position was difficult. Tony then attempted to hold his legs, and lift the boy a little, but again, it was all off and difficult. 

Tony let out a sigh of frustration, this was harder than he first thought it would be. He figured it would be easy, he wasn’t awake- no, alive, to complain, or move awkwardly, surely him being unresponsive and pliable would be easier, but nope. He couldn’t get it body to sit right, he couldn’t angle him the right way, and Tony was losing the image he had worked up in his head. 

Tony sat back for a moment, he really did want to this the way Peter would have wanted, he wanted to do right by him, by doing the worst thing imaginable; but still do right. Tony chose to ignore the discolouration that cast over the whole back of Peter; where the blood had pooled from where he was laid. Tony then leaned forward, flipping the lifeless boy over. Sure, this isn’t how he would have wanted it to go, but this way was easier. He would understand. 

Tony let out a slow breath before covering Peter’s body with his own, stroking down his arms, and pressing kisses to the cold skin of his neck. Whispering apologies and promises that he would never hear. Explaining incase there was an afterlife, incase ghosts and spirits were a thing and Peter was there, watching his every move. He was sorry he waited, but he’s not waiting anymore and he knows this isn’t how Peter would have wanted this to go, but it’s happening for them, finally. Tony’s lips continued to trail down Peter’s back, leaning back on his legs before stopping right above his ass. 

Could he do this? Could he really do this to him? 

‘’We’ve already got this far, right?’’ Tony laughed dryly, and finally reached out a hand spreading his cheek, and rubbed a finger against his hole. Soon, he had the boy worked open enough; sure, he didn’t actually need to do it, but if Peter was there, if he was awake, if he was breathing… He would’ve wanted it like this. Careful, slow, loving. Tony knelt over Peter’s legs, lining himself up, and began to push in. 

It was… Different. Cold. Not terrible, the heat is nice, but this is all he has. Not bad, just… Different. Once fully inside, Tony let out a long moan that he didn’t know he was even holding back, and dropped his head on top of Peter’s; pressing kisses and whispering how sorry he was, over and over. 

Tony waited to move, Peter would have needed the time to get used to Tony being in him for the first time, maybe the first time he’d ever had a cock in him. There was a thought. Tony lifted himself up on his arms, pressing kisses over his shoulders and the back of his neck. Taking his time, truly, and making the most of this. 

‘’Thank you for letting me be your first,’’ Tony whispered into his ear before moving, angling his hips up and sliding his cock slowly out before pushing back into the boy, a groan caught in his throat. It didn’t take long for Tony to pick up the pace, soon just ruthlessly fucking into the body below him; he just couldn’t hold back anymore; yeah, maybe Peter would’ve wanted to wait a while before they tried anything so rough, but he would have wanted it that way soon enough, or… That’s what Tony told himself. 

A string of grunts and heavy pants filled the ship, filthy whispers and soft apologies. 

‘’It would’ve been perfect, sweetheart,’’ Tony said, voice rough as he continued to thrust into Peter. ‘’We would of made the perfect team, and we will-‘’ Tony broke off to moan and let out a string of curses. ‘’We will. I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, Peter.’’ 

Tony continued to apologise to the body below him as his orgasm built, balls tightening and the pace getting faster and rougher with each thrust. Tony tried to hold off as long as he could, tried to hold out; he wanted this to last as long as possible, but he spilled into the boy, a shout and gasped as his came, emptying into the now warm, sweat covered Peter. Tony knew it was all his own doing, but he pretended that it all came from Peter, that he came too, and imagining how he would have thanked Tony, imagining how his face might have scrunched up, or how he might have bit his lip. How his voice might have sounded on his lips as he shot into the fabric below him.

Tony laid with Peter for a while, directly on top of him; warming his cold body with his own as if the body was going to take it in and Peter was going to wake, still deep inside him. Tony eventually rolled off and sat up on the edge of the bed, staring out the windows and promising Peter that they’d be able to do this again. They have just over three days together, Tony would keep him on his front, it’s easier that way. He’d understand. Then they would be home and Tony can preserve him, keep him safe and figure out how to get him back. 

If not… He has a near-perfectly preserved Peter, whenever he needs, and they’ll still be able to be together. Maybe not the way it was meant to be… But, still together. 

Their own little piece of heaven.


End file.
